


The Sure Things in Life

by ximeria



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr, Porn, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times where Jim wonders if he'll survive Spock's pon farr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sure Things in Life

**Author's Note:**

> I thought long and hard and decided not to label this dub-con or non-con because even though Spock's out of his mind, he's not doing anything Kirk doesn't want. I don't think I realized until writing this, how many pitfalls using pon farr can have.
> 
> Done for the prompt 'pon farr' for the 9th porn battle.

Jim swallowed hard and tried to breathe in the heavy, warm air of the room.

It wasn't that he minded the sex, it wasn't that he minded it being _rough_, but damn, he was not going to be able to sit down for days after this. He'd need extra padding in his Captain's chair.

He lifted his head an inch and drew in a deep breath. He would have a little time before Spock would be ready to go again and although the weight of his body on top of Jim's was... very heavy, actually, he wasn't really interested in Spock moving.

This gave him a little time to turn things over in his head. He had trouble thinking, but then again, he was tired, he should be resting while he could. When Spock had told him about pon farr, he had wondered how it would differ from how they normally had sex; it had never crossed his mind that it could be like this.

He could feel the burning of Spock's blood, the rush of it, the way it drowned his mind like a huge ocean wave crashing down on land. He just wished they could have had the bond before all this craziness, because he was pretty sure it was a cool thing. Only now, it was drowning him whenever Spock succumbed to the madness of plak tow.

Right now, the wave was receding, but it would be back, probably as strong as it had been for the past... well, he was pretty sure it had been nearly two days by now, but he couldn't tell for sure. They were in this windowless room on New Vulcan and considering he'd caught sleep where he could, he was in no way sure how long they had been there.

It had been... well, embarrassing to be told about the ritual before taking part in it. Spock had been reluctant to speak of it, had tried to get him to understand that it would be rough and possibly hurt Jim, but being the stupid idiot he was, he'd jumped without looking.

The story of his life.

Again, maybe if the bond had been in place before, he would have understood Spock better. As it was, the Elder who had explained it to him... well, Jim would have never enjoyed being told that he would be wise to prepare himself physically, for penetration, before joining Spock. It made sense now. Once the blood fever took over Spock's mind, he couldn't think straight, hadn't been capable of being careful.

Jim winced a little, shifting under Spock's weight, shivering as the movement drew a sleepy growl from Spock, breath hot as fire against his ear. Jim wondered if he'd maybe bent a rib or at least bruised it.

He could feel the rush of need/want/fire/burn growing again, slowly, but surely.

He had a split second warning through the bond before Spock lifted up, just enough to roll Jim onto his back before settling over him, body hot as a furnace, his fingers unerringly finding Jim's temple, forming the points to initiate the meld. The bond blazed from awareness to almost too much and Jim was swept up again.

He barely felt as his legs were pulled up, all that mattered was the heat, inside out, as Spock slid into him. Looking up, he could not tear his eyes from Spock's. Dark and inhuman, face flushed with a sheen of green and it had to be the most beautiful thing Jim had ever seen.

Jim drew in his breath hard as somewhere, he was fairly sure he could feel the pain as Spock drove into him, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the pleasure he could feel from Spock , his own pleasure as the bond strengthened as his own body was swept up in the wave of lust, of the need to mate, to make the bond unbreakable.

Jim grabbed at Spock's bicep, trying to just hang on.

Spock caught his other hand with his free one, his weight driving him harder and deeper inside Jim, who felt every thrust against his prostate, and every time his lust grew, feeding Spock's in a seemingly never-ending upward spiral.

Spock's palm against his, the fingers clutching bruisingly around his own while Spock finally closed the distance between them, devouring Jim's mouth, reopening the split lip that had happened earlier, when Spock had bitten him.

Spock liked the taste of his blood. Jim had that flash come though their bond, loud and clear, before he lost it, his own cock, by now chafed and sore, valiantly twitching and spurting a few drops of semen out between them.

Spock growled into his mouth while Jim thought he might have screamed into Spock's as he hammered into him again and again, and Jim could tell he was coming, could feel Spock's climax, could feel the sticky sheets clinging to his sweaty back as he was ground into them.

Spock shivered and thrust once more before sinking down on top of Jim, watching him through heavily lidded eyes before his head finally sank down onto Jim's shoulder. His breath was hot and wet against Jim's neck. He felt Spock slip from his body and although he was sore, he felt sorry about the loss, even though it was relief to his protesting muscles when Spock allowed him to slip his legs back down onto the mattress. The move made something pop satisfyingly in his lower back.

Jim sank into the dizzy feel of their bond, of the lull in the plak tow and Spock's hands on him. One was still on his temple, keeping the psi points as if breaking the touch would cause Spock pain. The other was grasping Jim's hand.

Jim figured he really didn't mind as he slid his hand around to rest at the small of Spock's back, feeling his breath evening out, if only a little. He would do this for as long as Spock needed it and he was not going to regret saying yes.

The end


End file.
